Réaction chimique
by Soyrine
Summary: Naruto pratique le Taïjutsu depuis qu'il est tout petit, et ce sport fait parti intégrante de sa vie. Un nouveau arrive dans la classe. Prétentieux, sexy, enfin le genre de mec que Naruto n'apprécie pas. Et pourtant, il se retrouvera bien à le fréquenter. En même temps, difficile d'éviter quelqu'un d'intégré à votre cours d'art martial. [NaruSasu], avec un peu de [KakaIru].


**Helloooo !**

Bon ben volà euh... une nouvelle FanFiction. NON SANS BLAGUE MDR. Etant donné que l'autre est fini dans... 2 chapitres, en comptant que le 6ème est bientôt fini, j'en entame une autre et NON ce n'est pas du Riren T_T Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle je l'écris en cours (pour vous montrer à quel point je me fais chier) mais là ça va être... DU SASUNARU. OU NARUSASU. JSP ENCORE. SUREMENT NARUSASU EN FAIT. Les deux un peu je pense :D AVEC DU KAKAIRU. BEAUCOUP DE KAKAIRU. BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP DE-... ok j'me tais.

 **Titre** : Réaction chimique

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto... dommage

 **Rating** : Rating évolutif. Jusqu'à T ou M. Donc pour l'instant T mais peut-être M, au pire je changerai. BREF. XD

 **Genre** : Romance / Humour

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke / Kakashi x Iruka

 **Résumé** : Naruto pratique le Taïjutsu depuis qu'il est petit, et ce sport fait parti intégrante de sa vie. Un nouveau arrive dans la classe. Arrogant, prétentieux, terriblement sexy, enfin le genre de mec que Naruto a tendance à ne pas apprécier malgré sa grande sociabilité. Et pourtant, il se retrouvera bien à le fréquenter. En même temps, difficile d'éviter quelqu'un d'intégré à votre cours d'art martial. Cette rivalité, qui aura tendance à exaspérer leur entourage, saura peut-être faire naître de ses entrailles quelque chose de nouveau. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus proche avec la haine ?

* * *

Les courbatures qui le lançaient dans les jambes lorsqu'il traversait le couloir ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir s'atténuer. L'entraînement plus qu'intensif de Taïjutsu l'avait littéralement réduit à l'état de canard doublé d'une apparence boiteuse. Kiba, un de ses meilleurs amis, s'esclaffa d'un rire qui le fit tiquer et l'obligea à demander, à la fois vexé et en colère :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as le cabot ?

La réponse ne fusa pas tout de suite, ce qui le fit répliquer :

\- Allez accouche.

\- Ah non, désolé, ça s'est réservé à d'autres êtres humains constitués en partie d'un vagin et de cycles ovariens et utérins pour pouvoir accueillir un embryon et-...

\- Epargne-moi les cours d'SVT.

\- Oh, tu savais déjà que c'était de la SVT.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Que tu n'es pas capable de faire la différence entre une bite et des polynômes.

\- Mais nique ta mère non ?

\- Désolé, l'inceste, très peu pour moi.

La discussion se conclut par un doigt bien placé du blond qui le mit en évidence devant le visage de Kiba. Il grimaça en sentant ses jambes le tirer de nouveau, et le châtain lâcha la bombe -en plus d'une petite caisse qui se fit très discrète, olfactive mais muette :

\- Ah Naruto... Si tu savais le spectacle que tu offres à tous ces lycéens... De l'art contemporain !

\- Oh mais ta gueule non ?

\- Ta répartie est partie en gang-bang avec les mouches.

\- Ca fait des gang-bang les mouches ?

C'est sur cette question en suspension qu'ils s'installèrent dans les couloirs, attendant la venue du professeur.

Naruto eut le temps de saluer tous ses camarades de classe avec qui il avait noué des liens particuliers, comprenant dans le lot Sakura, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, teinture vieille de trois ans maintenant, pour qui il avait nourri des sentiments plus qu'amicaux jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que leur relation s'apparentait plus à « meilleurs amis » qu'à « couple ». Il y avait également sa grande rivale, Ino, aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval haute, Shikamaru avec sa coupe d'ananas qui pourrait faire à lui tout seul une salade de fruit si on rajoutait la saveur de sa banane, Gaara, un type chelou mais sympathique, et d'autres encore.

Une dizaine de minutes après la sonnerie, le professeur chargé d'eux arriva, un jeune homme à ses talons. Les élèves haussèrent un sourcil mais ne dirent rien, attendant les explications de Monsieur Sarutobi qui apparurent dans les secondes qui suivirent sa venue :

\- Un nouvel élève, et nous avons eu des petits problèmes administratifs. Désolé pour le léger retard.

Mouais. Et puis de toute façon, ce genre de retards ne battront jamais ceux de son prof de Taïjitsu. Naruto, pas convaincu, rentra en cours son sac négligemment posé sur les épaules, et partit s'asseoir à sa place. Soit : devant, sans aucun voisin, pour n'avoir aucune chance de parler. C'est-à-dire que... Naruto avait une capacité à avoir des notes désastreuses qui dépassaient l'entendement, notamment dû à sa pathétique concentration. N'importe quel bruit, évènement ou encore voisin de classe -et encore pire si celui-ci ce nommait Kiba- le perturbait, et durant le conseil du premier trimestre, le professeur de français, Monsieur Umino, et aussi son professeur principal, avait clairement soumis sa proposition au reste de l'équipe pédagogique. C'est ainsi que le blond se retrouvait dans toutes les matières seul, exclu, devant, sous les rires de tous les élèves au sujet de ses réflexions qui franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres sur l'injustice du monde.

Il fut tiré de son mode « je fais la gueule » par le professeur qui prit la parole :

\- Donc, vous avez un nouveau camarade dans la classe. Tu te présentes ?

Un garçon s'éloigna du dos de et se plaça devant le tableau. Et là, la crise. Toutes les filles -toutes sans exception, et Sakura n'échappait pas à la règle- se mirent à chuchoter, rougir et certaines à hurler d'hystérie devant le brun ténébreux qui avait le maheur de se trouver là. Parce qu'étant donné la tronche qu'il tirait, Naruto se doutait que ça avait l'air de le faire plus que chier. Ils auraient vraiment pu devenir amis. Vraiment hein. Sauf que dès le brun ouvrit la bouche, Naruto sut qu'ils ne feraient pas vraiment copain-copain. Il avait une voix qui parlait pour lui « oui je sais que je suis le plus beau, c'est lassant au bout d'un moment ». Ce genre de gars, le blond avait du mal à les supporter. Mais peut-être s'était-il mépris sur ce brun arrogant -très très sexy aussi ?

\- Bonjour. Sasuke Uchiha.

Simple et concis, presque trop au goût du blond. Ok. Il ne s'était pas mépris. Prétentieux. Alors que Naruto tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ledit Sasuke fut envoyé au fond entouré de groupies qui se battaient pour savoir qui sera à côté de lui. C'est dans une cacophonie totale que le cours commença. Et le prof rétablit l'ordre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. avait une certaine autorité, en sachant que son père était l'ancien directeur du lycée et que celui-ci avait pris sa retraite, laissant l'établissement aux rennes d'une blonde un peu folle.

Naruto s'ennuyait. La physique en Première Scientifique était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus passionnant. Et puis, comme dit précédemment, Naruto était un cancre. Un cancre de première catégorie, attention. Pas le petit cancre qu'on croise dans la rue. Pourquoi était-il allé en S ? Ainsi, il ne pigea rien ni à la force gravitationnelle dont il avait déjà entendu le nom en seconde, ni à la force électromagnétique qu'il jugea d'élément secondaire. Les cours s'enchaînèrent et le drame arriva. Sasuke fut poursuivi toute la journée par des filles aux hormones travaillant un peu trop, et ça n'avait pas l'air de trop lui plaire. La dernière heure, en mathématiques, fut catastrophique. Le brun, habituellement au fond, demanda au professeur d'être installé devant, prétextant ne pas bien voir le tableau ni à suivre le cours. Evidemment, , véritablement heureuse que le nouvel élève soit si soucieux de ses études le laissa s'installer où il voulait. Naruto voulut crier à l'injustice. Sérieusement ? Ça faisait moins d'une journée qu'il était là, il s'était déjà accaparé tous les profs !

Donc. Voilà pourquoi Sasuke était installé à côté du blond, frustré. En plus, ce dernier semblait le détailler d'un œil qui se voulait tout sauf sympathique. Puis le brun tourna la tête, abandonnant sa contemplation, et suivit le cours. Bon. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Mais au moins, ils ne se parlaient pas. Et c'est là que ça se gâta. Pendant les exercices, sous l'œil acéré de la prof, Naruto tenta tant bien que mal de résoudre un des problèmes. Le premier était incompréhensible. Il sourit d'un air qui se voulait victorieux. Bah ! Le deuxième serait bien plus simple non ? Il commença à lire. Donc. Le troisième... Il fronça les sourcils. Pas grave, le quatrième serait le bon. Arrivé au cinquième, il désespéra sur sa table. Il ne pigeait rien à ces suites arithmétiques et géométriques ! Alors qu'à côté, le brun semblait réussir tous les exercices sans problème ! Le jeu de mot qui défila dans sa tête ne le fit pas rire du tout, et il commença à résoudre le premier en faisant n'importe quoi, essayant de placer quelques formules de cours pour faire genre.

\- Oï, tu te trompes.

La voix froide et ô combien sexy de ce Sasuke résonna à travers lui.

\- Au pire tu sais quoi, chuchota le blond, ce sont pas tes affaires. Laisse-moi foirer ma vie non ?

Le blond lui-même était surpris de son agressivité. En temps normal, il avait tendance à être plutôt du genre social. Mais l'arrogance de ce gars et la popularité qu'il avait auprès des filles le mettait sur les nerfs. Et ses nerfs furent mis bien à vif lorsque le brun lui répondit :

\- Ok, ça risque pas d'être bien compliqué.

Le blond réagit au quart de tour en se levant d'un coup et en hurlant, claquant les paumes de ses mains sur la table :

\- T'as dit quoi dattebayo ?!

« Dattebayo » était une vieille habitude qu'il avait prise pour finir ses phrases, mais il faisait attention à la faire taire. Là, elle était sortie toute seule. Le brun répondit calmement, les yeux fermés, assis, toujours le stylo à la main, prêt à continuer à travailler :

\- Que t'étais quelqu'un de stupide usuratonkachi.

Le problème, ou plutôt la chance ? C'était que Naruto comprenait pas mal le japonais, notamment à cause du Taïjutsu et de sa folie manga quand il était plus jeune. Et usuratonkachi n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

\- NARUTO, hurla . La prochaine fois que tu interromps le cours je te fous dehors avec un rapport d'exclusion et de discipline au cul c'est clair?

\- Mais Madame ce n'est pas moi qui-...

\- ASSEZ. Calme-toi, et remets-toi au travail !

Énervé, en train de rager, enfin tous les stades de la colère passé, il se rassit, sous le regard... amusé ?! Du brun. Celui-ci chuchota :

\- Apparemment tu fais souvent le débile en classe usuratonkachi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la première fois.

\- Je t'emmerde dattebayo.

Voilà comment se finit cette journée désastreuse. Dommage, elle avait bien commencé. Le matin était cool, ils avaient bien rigolé avec les autres à midi, et il avait fallu qu'il tombe à côté de mister je-suis-le-plus-beau-gosse-que-la-terre-ait-jamais-connu en cours de mathématiques.

Au moins, il avait sa récompense du Taïjitsu de fin de journée, malgré les courbatures toujours présentes. Elles avaient légèrement diminué au fil des heures, il marchait un peu plus droit sans hurler, mais ce crétin de blond avait oublié de s'étirer à la fin de son entraînement il y a deux jours. Cependant, il tenait à garder son rythme d'un entraînement tous les deux jours. C'était important pour lui, il s'était construit autour de ce sport. Il quitta les cours, passa chez lui récupérer ses affaires de sport, son père toujours absent, et se dirigea en vélo vers le dojo. Il arriva pile à l'heure, se changea dans les vestiaires avec les autres, et entama la discussion :

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- On révise les katas. Les trois pour toi, Lee, et moi. Les autres en feront juste deux.

Temari, une grande fille à la peau légèrement bronzé, laissa un rictus s'installer :

\- Il y a beaucoup d'absents aujourd'hui, donc le prof est content de pouvoir s'occuper personnellement et plus facilement de chaque élève.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Il est en retard ?

\- Tu devines bien. En même temps t'as déjà vu Kakashi à l'heure ?

Le blond soupira. Pas besoin de répondre à cette question. Kakashi Hatake n'était pas arrivé une seule fois à l'heure depuis que le blond le connaissait. Il rejoint les autres sur les tapis et s'échauffa lentement, pour ne pas se blesser lors des mouvements brusques. Avec une quarantaine de minutes de retard, soit dix de plus que d'habitude, le prof aux cheveux étonnement gris et caché d'un foulard étrange arriva, sous les protestations des élèves. Un livre douteux à la main, le kimono de combat mis négligemment, il s'excusa :

\- Maaaa... J'ai fait visité les lieux au nouveau.

Naruto soupira. Qu'on ne lui parle pas de nouveau, ça lui faisait trop penser à l'autre crétin brun.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.

Non. Non. Le blond releva vivement la tête pour apercevoir le brun légèrement penché vers l'avant, un salut poli qu'il n'avait pas effectué en classe -en même temps, ça aurait été bizarre.

C'était une mauvaise blague. Une très mauvaise blague, au goût légèrement trop acide pour lui. Lorsque Sasuke releva la tête, il sembla tout aussi étonné d'y trouver le blond, avant de reprendre un petit rictus en coin qui exaspérait le blond. Les réactions furent moins exagérées qu'en classe, étant donné la majorité de garçons, mais même ceux-là ne pouvaient nier que ce gars était juste trop bien foutu. Il rendrait n'importe qui gay, sérieusement. Il avait le visage assez fin mais pas fragile non plus, aucun bouton d'acné, une peau lisse et pâle qui lui donnait un charme glacé, des cheveux couleur charbon qui se rebellaient un peu mais qui lui allaient terriblement bien, et un corps bien sculpté d'après ce que le blond voyait. Le kimono recouvrait le corps, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile d'imaginer les muscles. Putain. Injustice. Le blond n'avait pas à se plaindre de son corps, mais merde quoi. Ce gars était parfait ou quoi ? Ah non. PRÉTENTIEUX. ARROGANT. Ces défauts rassurèrent temporairement le blond qui croyait un instant que dieu avait fait du favoritisme.

\- Je vous laisse réviser vos katas de base. Naruto, Lee et Temari vous travaillez également le troisième. Sasuke, j'ai cru comprendre que tu en faisais dans ton ancienne ville ? Au cas où je rappelle : le premier kata de base est en style kempo avec des mouvements ronds et une forte utilisation des hanches, le deuxième est proche du karaté, puissant de part ses postures, et le troisième mélange les deux, c'est un travail important sur les axes. Il me semble que tu es en possession de la ceinture marron, tu seras avec Temari, Lee et Naruto.

Le cours débuta, et Naruto n'eut pas trop de problème avec les katas. En même temps, même si c'était des révisions, il en faisait depuis qu'il était gosse, ça aurait été un peu triste de voir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ses katas. Il eut une seule petite remarque sur le troisième, vis-à-vis de la position légèrement trop bancale de sa jambe durant le blocage en fente avant. Mais après une deuxième fois, Kakashi le félicita. Et pour que Kakashi félicite quelqu'un, c'était assez exceptionnel. En fait, en ce moment, Naruto était même très fier de lui. En Taïjutsu, il était respecté de tous ses camarades, y comprit Temari qui elle-même avait un niveau plus qu'acceptable. Le blond, très turbulent, avait tendance à se concentrer énormément sur ses katas. Il se retourna pour voir comment se débrouillait Sasuke. Le voir galérer aurait été une joie trop immense pour son cœur. Mais non. Comme lui, il entendit de loin une toute petite remarque, un kata recommencé, et des petites félicitations.

Le blond voulait mourir.

En enfer si possible. Qu'il susse que la douleur qu'il éprouvait sur terre ne fut que minime.

Et les katas en partenaire commencèrent lorsque tout le monde avait réussi l'examen « katas de base ». Étant donné que ce groupe était constitué d'adolescents mais également d'adultes confirmés, cette révision ne prit pas plus d'une quarantaine de minutes. Naruto commença avec Temari, puis avec Lee. Après, il avait bien fallu qu'il se retrouve avec cet arrogant de Sasuke.

Bon. Tout allait bien jusque là. Et pour une fois, ils ne se mettaient pas sur la gueule -parce que vu les éclairs qu'ils se lançaient depuis le début de l'heure, Kakashi se doutait que ce n'était pas le grand amour. Ce fut la malheureuse faute de Karin, une jeune adulte ayant l'air de baver plus que de raison sur Sasuke, qui fit exprès de déraper de son tapis. Elle atterrit sur Sasuke qui, occupé avec son « No kata Shodan », ne l'avait pas vu venir. Donc au lieu de la rattraper, il fut projeté en avant sur Naruto qui tenta tant bien que mal de le rattraper, laissant Karin s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Alors que les deux garçons étaient dans une position plutôt suggestive, les autres aidèrent Karin à se relever pendant que Kakashi, qui avait vu la scène, la sermonnait de manière brève. Sauf qu'au moment de demander l'état des garçons, il vit Sasuke, son visage froid remplacé par une légère inquiétude :

\- Oï, usuratonkachi, ça va ?

N'entendant aucune réponse pour la troisième fois, il le secoua un peu :

\- Tu m'entends ?

Le professeur fit écarté Sasuke et lâcha un juron en voyant le blond. Il écouta sa respiration, toujours de vigueur, mais constata après un tout petit examen que le coude de Sasuke avait percuté son front. Il hésita entre annuler le cours et l'emmener chez le médecin lui-même tout en prévenant ses proches, ou appeler une ambulance pour évanouissement. Il allait pencher pour la seconde option quand le blond émit un léger bruit qui ressemblait à un râle tout en fronçant les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sasuke, qui était encore juste à côté de lui, se rassura légèrement. Il avait beau être un gars froid et distant, ce n'était pas encore un parfait connard.

\- Tu vas bien usuratonkachi ?

\- Ta gueule dattebayo...

\- Les premiers mots font toujours plaisir.

Naruto, malgré son état, pouffa un peu, mettant leur rivalité de côté pour quelques minutes, histoire qu'il se remette sur pied. Et les bras de Sasuke avaient quelque chose d'assez rassurant. Une chaleur contrastant avec son visage de glace. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi il était dans les bras de Sasuke ?! Il s'en écarta assez violemment, ce qui surprit celui-ci :

\- Fais gaffe, je veux pas te voir t'évanouir de nouveau.

Kakashi se tourna vers Naruto, pas plus inquiété que ça. Ce gars était le self-control incarné, c'était presque flippant à voir.

\- Naruto, je vais appeler ton père, tu vas rentrer. Et je te conseille d'aller voir un médecin tout de même, je sens que tu auras une grosse bosse demain matin.

Sasuke, d'humeur taquine et aimant terriblement les jeux de mots, chuchota à l'oreille du blond :

\- Tu entends usuratonkachi ? Fais pas trop de rêves érotiques.

Le blond ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour se retourner vers le Uchiha, avec sa mine fière qui l'exaspérait, et pour lui gueuler :

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Naruto, s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi, j'appelle .

Kakashi savait bien que ce Monsieur Umino était le père adoptif de Naruto, ses parents étant morts. Il composa le numéro qu'il avait dans son carnet et attendit quelques sonneries avant d'entendre une voix pétillante et joyeuse :

 _\- Oui allô bonjour, Iruka Umino à l'appareil._

\- Allô bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur Umino, Monsieur Hatake, professeur de Taïjitsu, enchanté. Votre fils s'est malencontreusement blessé lors d'un entraînement aux katas, je lui recommande de rentrer chez lui, étant donné qu'il est venu à vélo je pense qu'il pourra le récupérer une autre fois si on le laisse dans le gymnase fermé à clé.

 _\- Oh mon dieu bien sûr, il va bien ?_ Paniqua la voix au téléphone.

\- Oui, il a l'air d'aller bien, mais je vous invite à aller consulter un médecin le plus rapidement possible, juste au cas où.

 _\- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite, merci beaucoup._

Et la conversation s'arrêta après des salutations amicales, pendant que Sasuke et Naruto n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Oh, à quel sujet, il n'en savait rien. Ces deux-là ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée -Sasuke ayant brièvement parlé de son déménagement et de sa rentrée scolaire, évoquant bien sûr un « idiot blond qui ne savait pas résoudre un problème de suites »- et c'était déjà du gros n'importe quoi.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, ça suffit.

L'autorité du jeune professeur fut immédiate, et les deux se turent, non sans se lancer des regards noirs. S'ils avaient pu avoir des poignards à la place, ils se seraient entretués.

\- Bon, tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien Naruto, c'est une bonne nouvelle... Ton père va venir te cher-...

\- C'est de la faute de ce crétin, dattebayo !

\- Je n'ai rien fait usuratonkachi, va rejeter la faute sur Karin, pas sur moi.

Ladite Karin hésitait entre se sentir mal pour Naruto ou être contente d'avoir pu effleurer la peau de Sasuke. Décidant que la santé du blond l'importait peu, elle se pencha sur la deuxième option.

Kakashi les regarda, légèrement blasé, et sortit de nouveau son livre qu'il avait délaissé au contenu douteux de son sac :

\- Oui oui, bon continuez vos katas, je vous laisse en autonomie. Naruto, tu restes sur le côté.

Quel genre de prof ferait ça, sérieusement ? Personne ne protesta et retourna aux katas, mais le chiffre étant impair, il y avait toujours une personne qui attendait sur le côté son tour. Enfin. Il y aurait dû.

-Oï, usuratonkachi, tu prends trop de place.

Le blond sursauta et grommela en voyant Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait le faire chier lui ? Oui oui, Naruto parlait la France.

-Tu veux me casser le bras cette fois, dattebayo?

Il ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, légèrement transpirant à cause des efforts, son kimono le rendant encore plus-... OK stop. Après un examen détaillé, le blond rageait encore plus. Trop de qualités physiques. Et puis... c'était quoi ce petit rictus encore là ?! Ledit « usuratonkachi » constata que ses œillades étaient passées tout sauf inaperçues. Bien que le visage placide de Sasuke laissait penser qu'il n'en avait rien à battre, le blond constata une petite lueur qui brillait. Ce con se foutait de sa gueule. Sous le regard amusé du brun, il tourna sa tête opposée à celle de ce connard, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Il fallait multiplier.

\- Hein ?

Bravo Naruto, quel beau sens de la répartie, et quelle façon de montrer que tu as un cerveau qui fonctionne. Ayant tourné la tête pour lui parler, il fixait Sasuke qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de regarder le sol.

-Quand tu fais une suite géométrique, le but c'est de multiplier par un même nombre afin de passer d'un terme à l'autre. Tu t'es trompé parce que tu as utilisé les formules d'une suite arithmétique, qui est reconnaissable par l'addition d'un même nombre.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il rêvait ou Sasuke essayait d'avoir une conversation ? Bon, c'était assez... étrange comme façon de l'engager. Et c'est sûrement ça qui fit passer Naruto de la surprise au rire. Il pouffa avant d'exploser de rire. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être étonné, avant de voir rouge et de déclarer sur un ton glacial :

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Ta façon d'engager la conversation est assez exceptionnelle...

\- Hn.

Ah oui, Naruto remarqua que Sasuke était tout sauf bavard. Ce « hn » en était la preuve incontestée. Son fou rire était en train de se calmer quand Sasuke, vexé dans son égo, se leva, prêt à partir. Le blond ne le vit pas de cet œil et lui attrapa le poignet avant de le fixer et de lui faire un grand sourire :

\- Merci en tout cas.

Selon Sasuke, ce gars était trop lumineux. Ca l'éblouissait légèrement, ayant l'habitude d'un univers assez sombre. Il dégagea sa main avant de déclarer :

\- C'était plus pour pas avoir un idiot à côté de moi.

\- Oui oui, bien sûr.

Le beau brun, debout, pivota pour faire face à son rival :

\- Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Ah si complètement dattebayo.

\- Usuratonkachi.

\- Tu viendrais chez moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Après tout, tu dois prendre soin de moi. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai mal.

\- Crève.

\- Ah. Donc tu as peur de perdre à Call of.

\- Toi...

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude des gens qui se dégonflent contre moi.

\- Ok.

\- Ok quoi ?

\- Je viens chez toi ce soir.

\- T'es prêt à te prendre une tarte ?

\- Je n'aime pas le sucré.

\- T'es vraiment con dattebayo.

Malgré eux, chacun de leur côté, ils acceptèrent le fait de _s'amuser_ en ce moment même. Pour le blond, ce qui était incroyable, c'était de réussir à tenir une certaine conversation, ne serait-ce que futile, avec le brun. Pour celui-ci, c'était plus s'amuser tout court qui était extraordinaire. Enfin. S'amuser. _Avoir une distraction_ serait plus juste.

C'est à ce moment-là que ledit père de Naruto débarqua dans la salle, ayant préalablement retiré ses chaussures et son manteau qu'il avait accroché dans les vestiaires, paniqué. Il se dirigea directement vers Naruto en le palpant de partout :

\- Ça va Naruto ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Naruto ferma les yeux, gêné, et tenta de se soustraire des gestes trop affectif de ce papa poule. En temps normal, il lui aurait passé un sermon, mais quand il s'inquiétait vraiment, il pouvait se montrer très très très gênant. Comme quand il le prit dans ses bras pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

\- Non Iruka ça va. Lâche-moi maintenant, tu m'étouffes.

Il ne l'appelait pas papa, mais ils fonctionnaient comme ça depuis longtemps, et Iruka ne le prenait pas mal du temps, au contraire. Il aurait été dérangé d'être appelé « papa » et aurait eu l'impression de remplacer quelqu'un, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas un substitut, simplement une personne qui prenait soin de lui. Alors ça convenait aux deux. Iruka obéit et se tourna vers le brun qui se trouvait juste à côté de Naruto. Brun qui, depuis qu'Iruka était entré dans la salle, resta choqué. Le professeur. De français. Soit leur professeur principal. Etait le père de Naruto ?! Mais ils n'avaient pas le même nom de famille si ? Iruka Umino et Naruto... Comment déjà ? Uzumako ? Un truc du style. Enfin pas Umino quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Iruka qui ne savait pas qu'il était en proie à un examen complet.

\- Tu sais tu peux me demander, je suis capable de parler correctement, Sasuke peut en témoigner.

Les autres continuaient les entraînements sous l'ordre de Kakashi qui se dirigea vers les deux adolescents et l'unique adulte. Il interrompit leur discussion :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Umino. Je suis Monsieur Hatake, je vous ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure.

L'interpellé se retourna, et se releva afin de serrer la main du professeur de Taïjitsu :

\- Bonjour, oui, je reconnaîtrais votre voix entre mille. Elle est assez... caractéristique ?

\- Maaa... Je ne m'en rends pas compte.

Mignon. Extrêmement mignon. Affreusement mignon. Kakashi scrutait de son œil visible le visage dudit Iruka qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'affectionner. Il avait les cheveux châtains remontés en une queue de cheval haute qui lui allait à merveille, et une cicatrice sur le nez qu'il frottait avec son index, geste adorable qui fit fondre l'homme aux cheveux gris et complètement désordonnés.

\- Votre fils a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, il était toujours aussi... énergique, même après sa petite perte de connaissance.

L'air réellement soulagé, Iruka souffla légèrement :

\- Je vois. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

Kakashi ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, et déclara d'une voix forte que le cours était terminé. Les katas cessèrent, et les combattants se saluèrent respectueusement, avant d'aller dans les vestiaires, tous ayant souhaité un bon rétablissement à Naruto qui les remercia d'un sourire.

\- Iruka, Sasuke peut venir ce soir ? Je dois le battre à Call of.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi Sasuke, mais ça ne peut pas attendre le week-end ? On est lundi, et il y a cours demain alors je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que Sasuke rentre chez lui.

\- S'il-te-plait Irukaaaaaa !

Le jeune professeur fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas accepter trop facilement, et devait montrer une certaine figure d'autorité. Mais quand Naruto faisait cette tête, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Alors il joua finement :

\- C'est d'accord, uniquement si Sasuke appelle ses parents tout de suite pour les prévenir. D'accord Sasuke ?

\- Je n'ai que mon frère. C'est lui qui a ma garde alors je vais l'appeler.

Ni Naruto ni Iruka ne fit de remarque. Ils respectaient tous les deux la vie privée de Sasuke, et ce qu'il s'était passé avec ses parents ne les regardait en rien. Pendant que le brun appelait son frère, Naruto partit se changer dans les vestiaires. Iruka en profita pour remercier de nouveau le professeur :

\- Encore merci Monsieur Hatake d'enseigner tout ça à Naruto. Je sais que malgré toutes ces années, je ne vous ai pas vraiment parlé alors j'en profite un peu aujourd'hui. Je passe la plupart de mes soirées à corriger des copies alors... Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de venir pour le chercher.

Kakashi, un côté légèrement asocial qui lui convenait pleinement, ne fit que hocher la tête de nouveau. Bien qu'il trouvait cet Iruka extrêmement mignon, les vieilles habitudes ne partaient pas si facilement. Le brun ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et il continua sa tirade :

\- Enfin bref, en plus j'entends beaucoup parler de vous autour de moi. C'est la première fois que je vous ai en face de moi. C'est un peu intimidant à vrai dire.

Il se gratta sa cicatrice, et Kakashi aurait tout donné pour observer ce geste de ces deux yeux. Mais l'un d'entre eux ne lui valait pas que des compliments. A dire vrai, Kakashi s'en fichait un peu de ce que les autres pouvaient dire, mais son autre œil avait tendance à faire peur. Déjà qu'il était assez impressionnant et comme l'avait si justement dit Iruka intimidant, terroriser les gens n'était pas son objectif principal. Il se complaisait dans sa solitude, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il appréciait fait peur aux gens. Cependant, il fut assez étonné des paroles du brun et renchérit :

\- Maa... Je n'ai rien de vraiment intimidant. Mais comment ça « vous avez entendu parler de moi » ?

\- Vous savez, vous êtes plutôt populaire. Ceinture noire d'un niveau plus que... convenable, vous vous en doutez. Etant donné que je suis au courant de ce qui se passe dans les arts martiaux à cause de Naruto qui me bassine avec ça vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je ne suis pas sans savoir que vous êtes considéré comme un génie dans le milieu. Je vous admire beaucoup. Même si j'avoue que -il continua ce petit geste avec un sourire gêné à croquer- je n'ai jamais regardé un seul de vos combats.

C'est qu'il parlait beaucoup le père de Naruto. Mais ça lui allait bien.

\- Maa... Vous devriez y remédier dans ce cas. Comme ça vous aurez une véritable raison de m'admirer. Au lieu d'écouter les gens qui parlent.

Iruka haussa un sourcil, étonné du comportement mature de ce Kakashi. De ce que le blond lui disait à longueur de journée, son professeur de Taïjitsu était un pervers caché, irresponsable, qui ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de tuer métaphoriquement parlant un élève et légèrement immature parfois. Il reprit bien vite son sourire, agréablement surpris de son interlocuteur :

\- Bien sûr.

Sasuke revint vers Iruka :

\- Monsieur Umino, mon frère est d'accord, vous voulez lui parler ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Avant de prendre le téléphone, Iruka fit un signe de tête à Kakashi pour lui dire au revoir.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir mangé, Iruka partit travailler dans son bureau. Il avait encore quelques copies à corriger, et il prenait son travail très à cœur. Les deux n'avaient pas arrêté de se battre pendant tout le trajet en voiture, le vélo mit en sécurité dans le gymnase, et même durant le repas. Installés désormais dans le salon sur le canapé, ils allaient démarrer une partie de playstation très intense.

\- Sas'ke, t'auras jamais autant morflé de ta vie.

\- Vas-y, mets _play_ que j'te foute une raclée usuratonkachi.

La partie commença avec un Sasuke hyper concentré et un Naruto qui, pensant que les cris pouvaient aider, hurlait dans toute la maison.

Iruka se boucha les oreilles depuis son bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait en acceptant ces deux-là dans sa demeure ?

* * *

Une grosse connerie Iruka, une grosse connerie. Bah. L'avantage c'est que t'as pu faire connaissance avec notre Kakashi préféré 3

Il reste peut-être des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, en règle général on a toujours plus à se corriger soi-même pas vrai ? :3

Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir une petite review, je l'ai déjà dit au début de l'autre fiction je crois mais je le rappelle : oui, on écrit avant tout pour le plaisir, mais si on le poste c'est également pour avoir quelques retours... Ca fait toujours plaisir, même un tout petit mot fait plaisir :D Et encourage à continuer bien sûr. Donc LACHEZ-VOUS :D Ah et aussi, sur le dernier chapitre du KnB par exemple : 300 vues pour une review, c'est un peu dommage je trouve. Mais bon, après tout les gens font ce qu'ils veulent ! :D

Donc au prochaine chapitre il y aura le développement de cette magnifique partie de playstation ainsi que d'autres évènements :D SURPRISE.

Bisouuuuuuzouuuu 3


End file.
